The generation of electricity from mechanical motion has been known since at least the construction of “Faraday's Disc” by M. Faraday in the early part of the 19th century. Since that time a number of devices have been contrived for generating electrical energy from mechanical motion, including dynamos, generators, and the like, which typically employ either a moving coil of wire disposed in a magnetic field, or moving magnets disposed in proximity to a coil of wire.